


Shadow

by JessBakesCakes



Series: Gibbs/Jenny: Drabbles 20in20 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBakesCakes/pseuds/JessBakesCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more she drank, the less witty she became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

The first time, it was funny. Gibbs genuinely laughed, and his reaction only fueled Jenny further. But the more she drank, the less witty she became. It was a bit out of character for her, but working undercover meant letting loose sometimes. Unfortunately for Gibbs, that meant playing a twisted game of shadow.

“Careful, Jen.”

 _“Careful, Jen!”_

“Jen, I’m serious.”

 _“Jen. I’m serious.”_ She held tightly onto his hand as her heels hit the cobblestone.

He disentangled his hand and placed it on her waist to steady her wobbling frame. She leaned against him, and they walked back in silence.


End file.
